


Protected

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protected

Marisol had tried to ignore what was going on around her, she really had, but she was scared and sore and... truth be told she was miserable. She had not meant to cry out but, waking to a face over her had startled her. She had sat up, quickly, stunned when it appeared the room was empty. She curled into herself, sobbing weakly. Nola quickly scooped her up and nuzzled her. Mari gasped, then curled into her, murring weakly. 

"Nola."  
Nola purred and began slowly peeling off Marisol’s nightdress. Mari murred and let her take it. 

"I need you."  
"I know."

Was the only words Nola uttered before she laid Mari down on the bed and buried her face between her legs and began licking her clit in a dominating but loving way. Mari gasped, arching into her slightly. Nola kept licking. Mari continued to gasp and mewl, soon panting out words. 

"Oh... wow."   
Nola smiled and licked harder and deeper. Mari soon cried out and came.


End file.
